Howling Stones Dialogue
First Mission before mission * --You arrive at the Howling Stones, a strange cluster of boulders arranged in a circle. --As you get closer, a strange sensation washes over you. You fall onto your knees from vertigo. ????: Easy there. Travelling to a different age is never a pleasant experience, especially on your first time. --A young man with a lyre walks over to you. He smiles as he offers you a hand to get back on your feet. ????: Ah, finally you have come. I was a little worried that spreading rumors might catch the attention of the Imperial Guard before yours. ????: Welcome, successor of Hector Finnegan. I have been expecting you. Bard: Me? I'm just a traveling bard, a man dedicated to singing tales of great heroes throughout the ages. --The young man then pushes against one of the boulders. It slowsly slides over to reveal a hidden entrance to some underground chamber. Bard: This place is a door to a realm called the "Rifts". Go ahead and enter, trainer. You want to meet Hector, right? * before Boss Battle ** --As you walk throug the underground chamber, you are accosted by two hooded men. ????: ...Who are you? What are you doing here? ????: ...Looks like a relation to Hector Finnegan. Might be useful as a hostage against him... ????: Not a bad idea... Master Lodar will be pleased! * after Boss Battle ** ????: A trainer!? And a powerful one too... ???: Oh no... we haven't even found Hector yet, and all of our monsters have been incapacitated. Master Lodar won't be pleased... ????: ...You two looking for me? ????: !! --A young man about your age has suddenly appeared behind the two men, and they recoil in surprise. ????: It's Hector Finnegan... our target... What do we do? ????: Retreat! We're no match for him in this state. We must withdraw and report to Master Lodar! Hector: are you okay there? I saw you getting attacked by those goons and I thought I'd lend a hand. I guess you didn't need it though. Hector: ...Wait, have we met before? No? I could've sworn I've seen your face somewhere before... Come to think of it, those wierdos seem familiar as well... Hector: But I don't have a clue what those guys want with me. It doesn't feel too comfortable to know those thugs are following me around. Hector: I'm getting out of here before I run into them again. You probably shouldn't stay here for too long either. See ya! --The young man walks away. You are about to follow him out, when you are once again overcome with a nasty feeling of vertigo. * after mission ** --When the sensation subsidies, you find yourself before the Howling Stones once again. Bard: Ah, you're back. Did you find him? --You ask the bard what was it that you just experienced. He shrugs with a knowing smile. Bard: Can't you guess? You ran into Hector Finnegan... abeit when he was still in his late teens. The Rifts are basically shortcuts through times. Bard: And there are those trying to abuse it for their own designs. I bet you ran into some of them back there... Bard: You may not know it, but there's no one more qualified to stop these people than you, legendary successor of Hector Finnegan. Bard: You should go home for today though. Traveling through the Rift puts a lot of stress on the body. Bard: But you should come back in not too long. There's a lot at stake here in the Rifts... for Hector, for this world, and most of all, for yourself.